Does She Not
by KayEsse
Summary: Captain Kirk get aroused and drunk by drinking something on shore leave. He seeks out Spock to help him deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

The shimmering effect of the transporter slowly came to a stop. The two men materialized on the pad and stepped down moments later. The good doctor had to hold on to the person next to him though, for he drank way too much and it effected him in ways he couldn't possibly have believed.

Lieutenant Kyle greeted them both as they came towards him.

"I take it that shore leave was enjoyable." It was not a question, since the operator of the transporter could see the evidence in front of him. They both looked pleased with themselves.

"Too short for my taste, Lieutenant." replied the unsteady Captain.

"I agree, Jim. But, duty calls, even though I had hoped it would have been quiet this evening." McCoy responded sadly.

"Sorry, Doctor McCoy. Nurse Chapel needs your expertise on a certain subject matter that couldn't wait. She didn't give any details." replied the young British native.

"It must be Ensign Marlowe's infection. We had it under control before I left. The strain may have changed, I'm going to have to find a more potent antibiotic, this time. It may take awhile." McCoy informed his friend with concern.

"That's fine, Bones. Take all the time you need. I'll wait. Just one thing, what was in that drink I just drank. Feeling a little strange."

McCoy didn't think it had been the truth the bartender was preaching. But, McCoy looked down, near the Captain's crotch and saw it.

"Oh, boy. I can't believe it. He was telling the truth."

"What truth? What are you talking about Bones?" Kirk asked concerned.

"Well, I suppose I should have mentioned that a particular drink, down on that planet, has a few side effects."

Jim looked down to where his friend was looking at.

"What the hell is happening to me, Bones?"

"Hey, I'm sure it will wear off. It's called Jinal. The bar keep kept telling me if you wanted some action, and have a hard time getting it up, he suggested that drink in particular. I didn't believe him, but decided not to try it. I see you did." McCoy stared again, at the burgeoning erection trying to emerge from it's confines of his friend's pants.

"Bones! You have to give me something. I can't be walking around the Enterprise with a permanent hard-on. What will people think?" Kirk replied exasperated.

McCoy smirked and thought to himself.

"Wouldn't be much of a change."

"Very funny, Bones. You are some friend, not warning me about this drink."

"Sorry. You should also start to feel a bit drunk soon. The hard-on is first, and then you go into a drunken state." McCoy replied honestly.

"Wonderful. And since I am allergic to pretty much everything, de-tox pill is out of the question. Am I right?" The captain's anger rose in response.

McCoy cringed as he feared answering him, but did it nonetheless.

"I wouldn't advise it."

"Wow, you really know where to pick the bars, Bones. Remind me not to take you out anywhere."

"I am sorry, Jim. Damn, I really should go and check on Ensign Marlowe. I think it is best you go sleep it off."

"How do you..ex-pect, meeeee...to sleeep. Why am I feeeeling a bit light-headed?" Jim's voice slurring every other word.

"Because you're drunk." McCoy replied one eye half closed, not wanting to see the wrath in his friend's expression.

"Noooo kidding. I was wooonndering why youuu..were beginning..to get out of fo...cus." Jim replied swaying unsteadily on his feet, and with one hand pointing a finger at the witch doctor in question.

"Do you want me to bring you to your quarters Jim?"

"No, no Bones. I AM FINE. Never felt better. Just gonna have tooo tend to things that's all." Jim responded cheerfully, completely forgetting his inebriated state, and concentrating more on his little problem below getting bigger by the minute.

"Are you sure? It's no detour Jim, I'd be happy to do it."

"I AM FINE, Plum. No need to worry about me." Jim spoke slapping his friend's face with both hands in a affectionate manner.

"Okay, I will. If you need anything just let me know." McCoy responded his voice becoming less and less audible, as he was heading towards the exit of the transporter room.

"Would you like me to take you to your cabin, sir?" the technician responded behind the controls.

"No. I am perfectly fine. Don't neeeed anyone to help. I'll maaake it to my quarters. Don't youuuu worry about meeeee, ." Jim smiled as he spoke.

"It's Kyle, sir."

"Of course, Mr. Pyle. As you were, sir."

Lieutenant Kyle watched as the Captain left the room, and headed to his quarters, hopefully in once piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Kirk was beginning to formulate a plan, a most delicious plan. It was night on board the Enterprise and the ship was quiet, all you could hear was the hum of her engines. How calming it was...a slow steady beat, but his heart began to pulse more quickly. Probably due to the damn drink.

Jim began to walk, sway, skip, towards his goal. How delightful to feel alive and have a purpose. Hmmm, said Jim to himself staring at the bold black letters of the door in front of him. He closed his eyes and imagined his friend asleep naked waiting for him. Was it wishful thinking or merely a fantasy that would never become reality. He was about to find out.

Jim slowly put his hand to the door and it opened. 'Open sesame' he said to himself, 'this is nice of you Spock not locking your door. Hmm nice indeed.' As he entered he was greeted with a blast of hot air smacking him the face.

'Damn, it's hot in here,' he said to himself. 'Gee it is way to hot to have clothes on.' After the doors had closed, he stood still, hoping he had not waken the still form of his bedmate to be. Not seeing or hearing any movement, he began to strip into nakedness. Once completely in the buff his friend below began to lead the way to his destiny. Ever so slowly he approached the bed and lifted the cover and entered the heated environment. Oh...so hot it was fire in there. Complete, absolute warmth...god it was good. He began to slide closer to the body next him and discovered that his companion was naked also.

'Oh, how nice Spock sleeps in the nude. That will make my task of disrobing him non-existent. Pity though I wouldn't have minded to depetal my Vulcan lover. Oh well, there shall be another opportunity for such a feat. Spock had been sleeping so profoundly he never noticed Jim there until he felt something poking him. When that occured his eyes opened wide open almost like when one of his eyebrows would go up when something fascinated him. He couldn't move.

"Captain, may I ask the purpose of your visit?" said Spock not moving his back to him.

"Do I need a purpose. I was lonely just decided to drop by and say hi."

"Lights, up ten percent." the light in the room was low, but they both could see now.

Spock could smell the alcohol permeating his quarters. His commanding officer stank of booze, and he also had a very hard erection touching him from behind.

"Captain, you are inebriated."

"Yes, I am ineb...enbria..irib ri...I'm shit faced drunk."

"You have not answered my question. Why are you here? Also why is your sexual organ brushing against my gluteus maximus.?"

"You mean why is my cock poking your ass."

"I believe that is what I said."

"Does my friend here need a reason he just wants to get know you better that's all."

Jim had positioned himself very close to his first officer. Spock had not once turn to face him, he stayed immobile unable to move. He felt the intrusion of his personal space most alarming for it started to arouse in him something he had never experienced. He had been intimate with Nyota but this with Jim was so different.

"What do wish of me? You should go to your quarters, Captain. The alcohol, you have taken will eventually where off. Please, do not embarrass yourself more." Spock spoke, his tone firm.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions. That's all. Nothing wrong with that, now, really."

"If it will make you leave, than please be done with it. I need my rest."

"Okay, here goes question number one. Does Nyota do little things for you?"

"Please specify?" said Spock his voice betraying his Vulcan control.

"All right. Does she not whisper sweet hot nothings in your long elegant olive ears?"

"No, no she does not," said Spock almost stuttering.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...not good Spock."

Spock was experiencing strange sensations he couldn't describe. It felt different, why was the heated body next to him so relaxing, so inviting he almost wanted to touch their scorching skin together, but he didn't...he just stayed there not moving wishing his erection that was beginning to form to go away.

"Is there more to this?" Spock asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Far from over mister. Next question, does she not part your wet, thin lips and devour you, opening, thrusting her hot wicked tongue in you and exploring every tooth as if it were a kernel belonging to it's cob not leaving one untouched?"

"No..."

"I am so sorry."

"What else must you say, for I go tired of this illogical nonsense. She is adequate as a lover."

"Adequate. That's it. And you are happy with that?" Jim asked curiously.

"That is all I need."

"Is it?" Jim replied his words dripping with lust.

"Spock, you hurt me,you hurt me deeply. Ilogical questioning my ass. It seems my friend is not the only one being friendly or wanting to say hi and want to play."  
>Jim smiled as he could tell by looking that Spock was getting aroused.<p>

"I do not know what you speak of." Spock responded feigning innocence.

"No matter. Shall I continue?"

"If you must."

"Does she not leave soft mushy kisses along your chest and leave gobs of saliva to swirl around your nipples to lick, suck, bite and than finally slurp it all up and swallow?"

"Spock, Spock...did you hear me. Did you want me to repeat the question?"

"No..."

"Does that mean no twice."

"Yes."

"Oh...look at that you said yes...but that doesn't count now does it."

"Please no more questions...I do not know if I can ..."

"Can what?"

"I feel strange...I...can't explain..."

"Listen Spock...I don't want to upset you if you want me to stop I shall leave."

"No...not yet...I would like that you continue. Please..."

"Very well."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Spock remained still and waited for the next question, wishing his heart to stop beating so loud almost deafening him. He could actually feel his Vulcan blood flowing swiftly through his veins being pumped at illogical speeds caused by the erratic beating of his heart. This shouldn't be happening. How could mere questions affect him so? He demanded his body to control. But, the Human part of him, was not working in tandem with his logical side. He felt he was doomed. But, where would it lead him?"

"Is it safe to continue my friend?" Jim replied, his body so close behind Spock, his breath surely tickling the fine Vulcan hair, that grew behind that one pointed ear.  
>Spock couldn't speak for that second so he nodded.<p>

"Does she not open her edible mouth and devour your long, very long, thick, jade, cock. Licking, sucking, exploring, nipping, and finally swallowing all it's goodness into her dirty mouth.?"

"No...no...no.."

"Hold on Spock, we are almost there."

"Do not know if I can."

"Does she not suck every one of your little toes and then slide her tongue to your inner ankle and rise up,up,up along your inner hairy thigh skip your shaft and slowly go down, down, down to finally meet up with the other ankle and continue to suck the rest of the little piggies she left behind?"  
>"Little piggies...I don't under..."<p>

"No matter. I guess that's it. I can't think of any more questions..."

"Are you sure Jim? Surely you have another one to ask me...there must be one more ...I just need one more...please...please..." Spock was teetering on edge of orgasm.

"Okay. Stop begging. It doesn't become you."

"Thank you, please hurry. I am almost, almost...there."

"All right. Final question. Does she not strap on her huge twelve inch dildo and fuck you hard up your ass going in and out in and out in and out in and out,til you ...til you ..."

"Yes...yes...oh yes...oh yes...yes...yes...yes...mmn..mnnnmmmmmm..."

"I see someone has made a mess." Spock had cum in his sheets and his hands.

"It is all your fault, Jim. You and your questions."

"I know...I just love you that's all. But your with Nyota so there is not much I can do about it but face up to it. Live my own life without you in it." Jim replied sarcastically for the first time.

"Things are not as perfect as one would seem."

"Oh, what does that mean?"

"I have decided that I should tell Nyota that our relationship, has been lacking in certain areas. That perhaps the best thing would be a separation. A moment to reflect, to see if this is what we truly want. I think, she would find my reasoning quite logical."

"So, you are saying that you, meaning Vulcan males, wear the pants in the family."

"Yes."

Moments later, the door opened and Nyota walked in. Spock had only seconds to make Jim slide down his own body and to cover him with the blanket he slept with.

Jim, not really minding where he was at the moment, whispered softly, 'coward.'

"Hi honey, I'm home. There is something we need to talk about." Nyota replied.

Jim thought to himself, 'this should prove interesting.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey, I am never gonna get used to the heat in this room. You don't mind do you?" Before asking his response she gave the computer an order to decrease the temperature by 10 degrees Celsius. Making it still warm, but bearable for herself. She quickly went to get an extra blanket for Spock, so he wouldn't get chilled. And that is when she noticed something odd.

"OMG. You found it. You found your life size, stuffed Sehlaht. Damn, that thing is huge. I know, I know, you weren't expecting me tonight. But, I switched with Lt. Palmer. Here's your blanket, Spock." Nyota placed it nicely on Spock's bed, covering him head to toe.

"Thank you, Nyota." Spock responded nervously.

"You're welcome. I am so glad that the captain accepted our request for a bigger bed. Those little bunks could never fit two people comfortably."

"Yes, that is quite true." Spock sentences were short. He was getting very nervous. Having Jim under the covers, naked, his face near his groin.

Nyota looked at the huge bump that was under the covers.

"I will never get used to that over sized bear. He scares me so much. I promise I won't tell anyone you sleep with it. I can see you missed me so much, you had to find something to keep you warm. It's pretty adorable you know." Nyota smiled warmly.

"He was my most cherished pet, when I was young. I'Chaya. He belonged to my father, and then was given to me."

"We all have something we grew fond of when we were young. I had a favorite doll. Even though I don't care to see your stuffed pet, I do remember him having the softest fur. May I pet him under the covers?"

"No!"

"I'm sorry, is there a problem? Spock what is it?"

to be continued.  
>Chapter End Notes:<br>Okay, I know it is very short...promise, to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"You are acting quite strange, Spock. That isn't like you." The lovely communications officer dreaded telling Spock how she felt. Their relationship was not what she had hoped it to be. She needed someone in her life that would take the initiative. Spock had such a hard time understanding her little interests, she constantly had to point things out to him. She realized now that they were better off as friends. He could never make her happy. That made her extremely sad.

She truly wanted this relationship to work, but there were times where Spock's head was elsewhere. This was one of those times. She needed a moment to herself, if she was going to do this.

"Forgive me, Nyota. I did not sleep well." Spock replied hearing himself saying a half-truth. He had slept so very peacefully, until James Kirk came in his room.

"Well, I won't take up too much of your time. I'm tired myself. Need to check on Palmer. She wanted me to come by her quarters for some girl talk after her shift." Nyota backed away from the bed and was heading in the direction of the fresher.

"But, you are tired." Spock's eyebrows knitted in confusion from her statement.

Nyoya laughed as she placed her hand on the mesh divider.

"Oh, Spock. We females never get tired of girl talk. I'm just gonna go and get freshened up. We need to talk, and I still want to pet that Sehlat of yours."

Nyota disappeared moments later and Jim jumped off the bed removing the covers.

"How the fuck do you expect me to breathe under that. Shit, Spock!" Jim realized how loud he spoke and quickly ran to the side wall away from the fresher.

Nyota quickly exited the fresher wondering what the noise was. Spock replied he had heard nothing. Another lie. It was becoming to easy and he disliked it. She deserved the truth. But before he could say anything she accepted his lie as the truth and returned to the fresher.

Jim walked slowly towards the bed, his erection still painfully obvious. His inebriated state unknown.

"Jim, you must leave here. Where are your clothes?" Spock's words were actually desperate.

"You expect me to leave you. My clothes, you ask. Hmmm, now where did I leave them?" Jim's inebriated state was now well known to Spock.

"Please, Jim. She will return." Spock's voice was sounding more human than ever.

Jim found his clothes and picked them up. Spock felt relief and then that moment disappeared but met with shock. Jim sent them down the laundry chute.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim waved goodbye to his clothes as they slid down the laundry chute. He turned towards his naked friend and smiled in his direction, sporting an erection that looked quite painful.

"What in the name of Surak did you do that for?" Spock's words at the beginning were a bit higher pitched and he quickly corrected himself by lowering his voice hoping Nyota had not heard him.

"I don't want to leave, baby. You need to help me out here. Look at me, all hard for you, my cock leaking it's precious nectar. You started all this, with your damn good looks. How you came for me, such a sight that was. Now, you need to finish me, Spock. You need to tell Uhura about us." Jim's knees dropped on the bed, his back straight, his weeping cock begging to be taken.

"Jim, there is no us. Please, you must go to your room. She will return, any minute." Spock replied his voice dripping with anxiety.

"Oh, are sending me to my room? Why you naughty Vulcan, are you going to punish me? Cos, you know I have been a bad boy. At least I'm going to be, if you let me."

"This is ridiculous. It cannot continue, you must leave at once. Nyota will be furious with me and you. I have lied to her, which I never do. It is not in my nature to do so." Spock's voice was a mixture of frustration and sadness.

"Oh, don't be hard on yourself, my dear Vulcan friend. What's a little white lie? We all are human after all. Well, in your case, half." Jim laughed softly at this own statement.

"Jim, I am your friend. And I believe you deem myself as yours as well."

"Oh yes baby, you are mine. All of you, so why not finish this torture and suck me off now."

"Jim, do not talk like that. It is the fact that you are inebriated that you acting in this manner. It will pass if you go to your room."

"Can't do that darling. I need to see how this turns out."

"I do not understand. What do you wish to see?"

Jim placed a hand on Spock's naked chest and spoke softly.

"I want to see how you are going to let Uhura pet me. That is going to be quite a feat."

"That will not be necessary, when Nyota returns I will tell her the truth."

"Sure you will." Jim smiled as he entwined his fingers in the mass of soft chest hair in front of him, making Spock forget his logic.

"I promise you, that when she exists the fresher, I will tell her the truth."

Spock heard the toilet flush and knew that Uhura was about to exit. Sheer terror invaded his mind as he grasped to some kind of logic. His human half intervened.

Spock grabbed the covers that were at the end of the bed and pushed Jim under them, laying him flat again near his groin.

Jim smiled, as he whispered to himself.

"Here we go again."

Uhura exited the fresher.


	7. Chapter 7

Spock had lied again. Why? He could not explain it. It was not logical to fabricate falsehoods. But, it seemed that his human lineage was more prominent at the moment. Could he continue this fa?de, this farce. To lie blatantly in front of his girlfriend and get away with it.

Jim had somehow surprised him with his sexuality. It had made him realize that his own was in question. He had no idea that sex could be this way. It was so intense, hearing him speak of such inappropriate things. He wanted him to cease speaking of such erotic fantasies, but each time he asked another question, it made him more and more aroused. To finally give into temptation and let go. It was indescribable the euphoria he had felt. Nothing could compare to it. But Spock wondered if Jim truly cared for him, or was his inebriated state clouding his thoughts.

He had mere seconds to decide on whether to tell the truth to Nyota or hide Jim once again. Panic stricken, logic completely forgotten in that moment, Jim was hidden once again under the sheets of Spock's bed.

Uhura left the fresher and walked towards her friend and lover. She had to tell him how she felt. She couldn't pretend that things were perfect between them when they weren't. Spock was better a friend to her than a boyfriend, and she couldn't put it off anymore. The truth had to come out. But how could she tell him without hurting his feelings. She knew he had feelings, seeing the desperation he had to save his parents and the other Vulcans on his homeworld. Witnessing the sadness in his eyes, the trembling in his body as she held him tightly against her. He had lost so much and now he was going to lose her too. But she had to convince him that friendship was something just as special. And that he would never lose that.

"Hello baby. I swear I thought I heard voices. Must be my imagina... What the hell was that?" Uhura had sat on the bed without giving Spock proper notice and Jim being under the covers didn't particularly liked being sat on. Jim had moved. Spock was searching frantically for some solution, anything so that Uhura would not remove the covers and see Jim naked with an erection hard as titanium.

Uhura jumped away from the bed, pointing her finger to the lump that had moved.

"Nyota, wait! Please, you must not disturb it. It's in its hibernating cycle. It will become quite upset if you wake it." Spock's words came out of his mouth in such a whirlwind he hardly knew what he was saying.

"Spock, I know you haven't slept very well, but the only thing honey that is under the covers is your pet sehlat. Now, either you are delusional, or your pet is alive. Please tell me you are delusional." Uhura was frantic and scared shitless.

"I'm sorry Nyota. It's alive."


	8. Chapter 8

Jim felt the heat under the covers. He could feel the heat near Spock's groin. He could feel the heat Spock must be feeling at the moment. He had never seen this side of the tall handsome Vulcan. They say these lovely creatures don't lie, but I suppose no one, least of all Spock had taken in account the other side that was buried deep. That human side where we lie every chance we get. Well, when it serves our purpose. Or like in this situation. Where we are in deep shit. Spock had dug himself a hole that there was no way to escape from it. Unless, he decided to stand up like a man, or the male of his brave species and tell the honest truth.

"It's alive, Nyota." Spock told her. He had said it so easily.

Jim realized Spock wasn't one of those brave one's.

Uhura stared at him like he had grown two heads.

"Maybe, I should call Doctor McCoy. Perhaps, you are sick, and need help." Uhura slowly backed away from her lover that she thought she knew, who was now becoming a full fledged lunatic.

"No, wait. Nyota! Let me explain." Spock's voice pleaded with Nyota for her to stay.

"Spock, you told me this was a stuffed animal. As I recall stuffed animals are not alive. There are filled with fluff, or whatever. How the hell could this thing move? And don't you dare tell me it didn't move?" Uhura's voice was getting on the hysterical range.

"I can explain." Spock had his palms up and gestured her to come back with one slight wave of his wrist.

"This should be good." Nyota answered. Jim under the covers heard her and said the same thing in his mind.

Jim waited for Spock to start but he was getting so horny under the covers, and his hard cock was constantly dripping pre-cum. It wasn't fun when Spock would pin him with his legs making him lie in his own jizz. Not that there was much, but it was starting to accumulate. Jim needed to breathe clean air soon, and was getting very, very thirsty. Jim couldn't help caressing Spock's inner thighs, making Spock twitch like he had ants in his pants. Every time that he did touch him, Spock tried to hold on to his control, but he could feel his once flaccid penis beginning to rise again from the onslaught. Jim licked his lips, as he approached it.

A long pointy tongue left the human's mouth in search for a drop of sweet nectar. He flicked that tongue like a rattlesnake about to strike. Searching, searching in the dark for it. And finally contact was made as it touched a partially erect penis. Jim touched the slit with his tongue, he had amazing aim, almost like his own tongue had eyes there and could see. Spock reacted with a jolt as he placed a hand on top of the covers grabbing the back of Jim's neck, holding him there.

Jim continued to wiggle that tongue so he could get that sweet, sweet nectar before it dripped under the covers making another pool of semen. Not that it was a bad idea, Spock's cum would be awesome to taste.

"Enough, I'Chaya. Go back to sleep." Spock pleaded to the stuffed animal he wished it was at the moment, but no such luck.

"Spock, you need help." Uhura was about to turn and leave when Spock begged her again to stay.

"I did not tell you the whole truth Nyota. The stuffed animal you saw was that. But, it has another setting. It is an interactive toy. He has motorized parts, it has been programmed to do many things. I did not want to frighten you with it. That is why I had always left it in the mode where it was not active. Alone at night, I sometimes remember the feel of my sehlat who would sleep with me, and I switched it to the active mode. It was sleeping peacefully, but awoke when you sat on it. It doesn't like to be waken up."

"You are telling me, that this pet you have has two settings. It can respond to you?"

"Yes. It recognizes my scent. It knows my voice."

"Why are you holding it by the back of the neck?"

"It wished for me to pet it, by nudging me with it's head. I am not ready at the moment."

"Well, Spock. This is amazing. If you don't mind, I'd like to do it. It would make me overcome my fear of these animals. What do you say Spock?" Uhura asked intrigued.

"I suppose that would be acceptable."

"Good. When do we start?"

Jim's tongue returned to his mouth, for the moment. He smiled and thought to himself. Spock should have used that hole to bury himself in.


	9. Chapter 9

Spock's hand slowly removed itself from the back of Jim's neck. Nyota had no idea who it was under those covers but a stuffed fury sehlat. Spock had been very convincing, making her believe that that was what was moving under those sheets.

Spock had his work cut out for him. He had every opportunity to have Nyota leave so that Jim could escape to his own quarters. But instead Spock insisted she stay. It made no sense, unless Spock didn't wish for Jim to leave.

Jim was getting very hot under those covers, hardly any new air to breathe, but mostly a strong arousal of his own and his first officer. It made him more light headed and his inebriated state continued to sore. He was on such a sexual high. He needed release soon or he would die from it. At least, that is what he believed would happen.

****

McCoy checked the readings and noticed that the infection that had come back with a vengeance was now being dealt with accordingly. He had found the correct antibiotic to combat what was ailing his patient.

"How is she doctor?" Nurse Chapel asked her voice uneasy.

"I think we got it this time. We've been matching the strain and I do believe this antibiotic may do the trick. It has a more wide variance in tracking any new strains. We'll still have to monitor her though. What a nasty bug. I'm glad you contacted me Christine." McCoy smiled as he looked at the patient and at the nurse.

"Well, doctor I wasn't sure I should call you. I thought the low grade fever would eventually dissipate but it did the opposite and her fever began to spike."

"Well, you did good. We can't be to careful. Monitoring a patient is very important."

She smiled in his direction.

"Do you think of returning down for shore leave?" Nurse Chapel asked.

"No. I think it's best I stay. I don't want to chance it. I'll see how she does for the next few hours and decide then."

"I understand. Were you having a good time, while you were there?" Christine asked curiously.

"Sure I was. Jim and I..."

McCoy expression changed abruptly.

"What is it doctor?" Chapel saw the good doctor's facial features frown.

"I completely forgot about Jim. Damn." McCoy was pacing back and forth in sickbay like a nervous bridegroom.

"What...what about him?" Chapel responded concerned trying to keep up to the doctor's pace.

"I...well he drank something that...it was ...it made him...I'd rather not say. Damn, Christine, do you mind watching the patient, I need to find another pat..I mean I need to check on the Captain. He was feeling a little bit under the weather. Just want to see if he made it okay to his room."

"Of course Doctor McCoy. I'll watch her, and if something changes I'll call you."

"Great," McCoy responded joyfully. "I promise to relieve you once I find him." McCoy turned around and headed out of sickbay, hoping that Jim was being a good little boy and was sleeping peacefully in his room.

He was off to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Before McCoy left sickbay he grabbed his tricorder. Hopefully, when he would enter his friend's cabin he would find him nestled in his bunk sleeping peacefully. He also hoped that the traces of the drug or whatever it was they used to produce that hard on and the combination of being rip snorting drunk would be completely gone from his system. That is what he hoped for. But, knowing Jim there was always a chance things wouldn't go as planned. He could all of sudden get an allergic reaction to the stuff. So, a tricorder was a good idea to have, and he was glad he had brought it with him.

McCoy noticed that his calm demeanor about the situation was beginning to change. His slow walk to Jim's room was changing into being more of a race against time. He felt uneasy, the thin little hairs behind his neck began to rise and that was not a good sign. So, he really started to quicken his pace.

Finally, he arrived out of breath. The door was locked of course and he pressed the button for Jim to open it. He pushed the button a second time and still there was no answer. McCoy was beginning to get worried. His mind was playing tricks on him thinking all sorts of things. But, he tried to think rationally and he came up with a reason Jim wasn't answering. He was sleeping. Period.

But McCoy needed proof and he was not going to walk away before getting that proof. He began to sweat, as he tried to remember the code to open Jim's door. Finally, he realized he didn't have to. He was the C.M.O. and he could override it anytime by asking the computer due to an emergency.

"Computer, medical override, open Captain Kirk's door immediately."

"Voice recognition confirmed."

The doors opened which relieved McCoy's anxiety.

He quickly went to Jim's bed and saw someone under the covers.

McCoy didn't realize how nervous he was about the situation. His pulse was racing, he was sweating profusely.

Now, he knew Jim was safe and asleep. Not wanting to waking him up he decided to take a scan to see if things were back to normal.

To his shock the tricorder registered nothing. He tried three more times thinking that there was a glitch with the thing.

Panicking, thinking that Jim had suffocated or died from an allergic reaction he yanked the covers off.

"What on Earth? Who the hell are you?"

The adult sized female artificial unit was naked and didn't move.

McCoy approached the mechanism and touched it. It still didn't move.

Looking for a switch, McCoy eventually found it and the thing came alive.

"Hello there baby, want to continue where we left off?"

"Whoa, whoa. What are you?" McCoy knew that Jim was a sex fiend but a life sized blow up doll, he couldn't believe he was that desperate.

"You are not sexy pants. Who are you? I do not recognize your voice?" the female voice responded rising up and coming closer to McCoy.

"I'm the doctor and I am looking for Jim." McCoy couldn't help but stare. They made them so real nowadays. Jim must have gotten the top of the line. What a perk for being the Captain.

"I don't know where Jim is. Do you want to play doctor with me?" The female responded touching McCoy's blue shirt seductively, brushing along his chest and getting a nipple.

"No, I don't want to play doctor. What's your name anyway? Do you have a name?"

"Of course. I am called Cup Cake. Jim loves Cup Cake very, very much."

"I don't doubt that for a moment. Look, I really need to find him, so I think you should go back to bed."

"But, I don't want to go back to bed." Cup Cake started to trail that lovely hand of hers down McCoy's chest, midriff and almost brushing his cock when McCoy stopped her.

He quickly touched the switch that deactivated her. Damn, she was heavy as he brought her back to the bed.

McCoy's thoughts came back to Jim, as he realized he still he didn't know where he was. The Captain of the Enterprise was on the loose and he had to find him.

"Computer, where is James T. Kirk?"

McCoy waited for a response.

"Working. Captain Kirk is in Mr. Spock's quarters."

"What the fuck. What is he doing there?"

"Unknown at this time."

"Dammit Jim, I hope you are behaving yourself."

McCoy left Kirk's room and headed to Spock's. Hoping for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

Spock was different. Of course anyone looking at him would agree. Nyota had thought that being romantically involved with a Vulcan she would surely experience things on a more logical train of thought. That being with a human, it would be normal to see certain quirks in a relationship, humans have faults, but Vulcans, are well known to not have those quirks and idiosyncrasies.

Nyota seemed to have gotten one that wasn't exactly working on all thrusters. Granted, Spock was also human, so perhaps those faults did apply to him as well.

For example, at this very moment Spock was going to let her touch a interactive toy that could growl and maybe even bite her. Was she nuts to even attempt it? Nyota realized maybe she also needed to have her thrusters looked at.

The lovely bantu woman stood next to the bed. She opened her mouth and carefully chose her words.

"Spock, will this pet of yours bite me, when I pet it?" She asked nervously.

Spock tried to find a comfortable position. Having Jim between his legs, his hot breath lingering near his testicles was not easy.

Spock desperately needed for Jim to leave. But, it was his fault. How many times Nyota said she was leaving and he kept telling her to stay. Maybe it was nerves, who knew. The fact remained that a grown man was about to engulf his sexual organ in his mouth soon, and cause him to scream in ecstasy. This couldn't happen. Spock had to think of something, and time was not on his side.

"I do not believe so, Nyota. It is programmed to recognize my scent, and knows my voice. But, in order to be safe, I would suggest a precaution."

"What kind of precaution?" Nyota asked curiously.

Spock looked to his left at the chair placed in his cabin. On it was his clothes that he had removed. Spock decided that this could possibly work in his favor.

"I would like you to bring my socks for me." Spock replied calmly.

"You want me to what? Are you going somewhere?" Nyota asked perplexed.

"The socks are not for myself but for you. You will be wearing them when you pet the sehlat. For your protection of course. It will recognize my scent and no harm should come to you."

If Nyota had a pointed brow, it would have been aimed right at Spock.

Perhaps, insanity ran in his family. But, Uhura was game. She was going to attempt it, even though it was the most bizarre thing she had ever heard of.

But, one wonders what else would be in store for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Spock was very uncomfortable at the moment. Well, wouldn't you be? Your girlfriend comes by, not knowing that under the covers you have a naked man, his face near your crotch. Plus, that individual is rip snorting drunk, with an erection hard as titanium. Spock couldn't believe he had gotten in this predicament. How could he have let it gone this far? The truth shall set you free, was something often said, but at the moment, he doubted it would apply here. He was certain that Nyota would be very upset with him.

Nyota had agreed to his ridiculous experiment. She walked towards the night table and went to find Spock's socks. During this time, Spock lifted the covers to see what Jim was doing. What he saw was not good. Jim was sweating, and looked like he was about to swallow him whole. He kept mouthing the words, 'I'm gonna suck that cock', and that made Spock's cock twitch with excitement. Spock pleaded with Jim, giving him a look of sympathy. He had a second to mouth back 'Please don't'.

"I have the socks Spock. What? What are you doing? Are you talking to it?"

Spock quickly replaced the covers quickly over him, trying to close his legs, so that Jim would not have access.

"I was just trying to calm him, he doesn't often have strangers. You may proceed by putting my socks on your hands."

"Okay, but you do realize that this is insane. Maybe, I should just forget it, and meet my fears head on, and look at the darn thing. What could it hurt?" Nyota's hand started to reach for the cover when Spock stopped her.

"No! That is not wise. It may get very upset, since you are disturbing it during its rest period. We will proceed as suggested."

"Fine, fine. I'll put on your dirty socks."

"I assure you, they are not dirty."

"Whatever." Nyota grabbed the socks and proceeded to put them on. Once on she moved them like a puppet.

"Very good, Nyota."

"Happy now? I look ridiculous. Let's get on with it."

"I will let him know that you are prepared. One moment."

Spock lifted the covers and Jim was now mouthing the words 'suck, suck, suck... and grinning ear to ear.

"You will have someone petting you in a moment, I require that you be on your best behavior." Spock replied nervously.

Jim mouthed back. 'I'd rather you pet me, Spock?"

"Please, obey my command."

'Fine, you sexy Vulcan, you.' Jim mouthed back.

Spock replaced the covers over him.

"You may begin, Nyota."


	13. Chapter 13

The good doctor left Jim's quarters and was headed towards Spock's. He stopped dead in his tracks, wondering how he was going to approach the hobgoblin. The captain was drunk, and had that persistent hard-on, which he didn't think had returned to its normal girth.

There was also the business of Nyota, Spock's main squeeze. What would she think of Jim, walking in like that all drunk, waving his thing at them. Jim would be mortified. Granted, he wouldn't remember any of it, being so far gone, but she would never see him in the same way again or make him live it down for that matter.

Think McCoy, think...

'Maybe she isn't there, but how can I be sure? I need the element of surprise to be on my side.'

McCoy turned around and decided to head back to Jim's cabin.

'The only way I can sneak in without them seeing me, is going through their connecting quarters. It's worth a shot.'

The doors opened again and he stepped through. He listened attentively for any noise coming from the other side of the room. McCoy strained to hear something, and could detect a male and a female voice. He swore to himself, but kept on listening. He had no idea what they were saying, but could make out only two voices. He was sure it was Spock, it sounded much deeper than Jim's.

McCoy brought the tricoder and scanned the wall in front of him. His readings indicated three life signs. McCoy shook his head in disbelief.

"Where the hell are you, Jim? Are you hiding?" McCoy asked himself perplexed.

McCoy decided that he had no choice.

He had to enter their room and ask them both. He couldn't waste any more time. What if Jim was hurt? The tricorder didn't indicate it, but it did note high stress levels.

McCoy released the breath he was holding. It was now or never. He chose now.

****

"Are you sure this thing won't bite me?" Nyota asked for the third time, and Spock responded calmly and assuredly, that it wouldn't.

"Okay. I'll do it. Do you want me to enter from the side?" Nyota asked nervously.

"Yes, that would be advisable. I shall also dim the lights, since it is its sleeping period. To aid you in this endeavor, I shall guide you where you should touch it. Is this acceptable?"

"Sure. Let's get on with it."

"Very well."

Spock ordered the lights down very low, a human would have a hard time discerning anything in the room. Spock then took Nyota's hands which were covered with Spock's standard issue socks and guided it under the covers. He placed her two hands on Jim's head wishing that it had been a bit thicker. He began making a circular motion around Jim's head so she could feel the hair there beneath. But, was it convincing enough?

"Nyota, do you feel him under you?" Spock asked, his voice unsure.

"Yes, yes I do...that's a good boy now. Don't bite now okay. Oh, Spock, I can feel it move around. I think it likes me. Do you think I can rub its belly?" Nyota asked smiling.

"No! I don't think that would be advisable. It's head should be sufficient."

"Can you feel it moving Spock? I think it wants me to rub its belly. I think it understands me. Do you want me to rub your belly, you adorable fuzzy sehlat?"

Jim moved with excitement, wanting so much more than a pat on the head, and desperately needed release.

The hands slipped and ended up on Spock's furry chest.

"Spock is that your chest? I kinda like it there actually. Fuck the socks Spock, let's have sex."

"I don't think that is advisable. The sehlat is..."

"It's only a toy, turn the damn thing off. I'm all hot and bothered. I want you now."

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"What the hell was that?" Nyota stopped, and didn't dare move.

"I believe my pet is upset."

At that moment McCoy enters and wonders why the lights are out. He orders the lights back on to full intensity.  
>It blinds Nyota, as she covers her eyes.<p>

The only thing on McCoy's mind is what kind of kinky sex they've been doing with Spock's dirty socks.


	14. Chapter 14

Uhura covered her eyes from the blinding light with Spock's Starfleet standard issue socks. To her surprise they actually didn't smell bad, but had a very fresh flowery smell. She took a mental note and promised to ask Spock what detergent he used.

Then, all of a sudden it dawned on her that she wasn't alone. Someone else was in the room with them, besides the sehlat and Spock.

"Who the hell is there?" Uhura asked as she tried to focus on the individual in question.

"It's just me Nyota. I came to see if anyone has seen Jim at all." McCoy asked searching around the room for his companion.

"Damn it, can you dim the lights a bit? I can't see." Uhura asked, annoyed, as she peeked through from the one sock.

"Sure, no problem." McCoy said as he asked the computer to dim the lights to fifty percent.

"Thanks." Uhura said as she slowly removed both socks from her eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I didn't realize you were engaging in some sort of... well, you know, I didn't think Spock would go for...well...you know..." McCoy stammered, not knowing what else to say.

"What do you mean Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked trying to look composed and failing miserable.

"Never mind." McCoy said, not really wanting to go there.

Uhura realizing what the doctor meant quickly removed Spock's socks from her hands and placed them on the night stand.

"I... it's just a little hole Spock, I can mend that sock no problem."

"I don't understand Nyota." Spock asked perplexed.

Changing the subject Uhura remembered Dr. McCoy's original question about the captain.

"I haven't seen Jim anywhere. Weren't you both on shore leave by the way?"

"We were, but there was a small emergency in sickbay, which was resolved. I told him we would head back to the planet the moment I was done. Now, I can't find him anywhere." McCoy said his voiced laced with worry.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him Spock?" McCoy asked curiously.

"I can assure you that I have not." Spock said, lying through his teeth.

"Damn, where the hell can he be?"

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Spock, didn't you shut that thing off?" Uhura asked annoyed that Spock had the sehlat still activated.

"What the hell was that? By the way, what do you have under the covers Spock?" McCoy asked not really wanting to know.

"It...it is my sehlat. It is a interactive toy."

"I see. No I don't." McCoy said confused.

"It's a long story Dr. McCoy." Uhura said as she let out a long sigh.

Spock realizing he needed to speak with the good doctor tried to get his attention. He tried to wink his eye in McCoy's direction. McCoy seeing this couldn't figure out why the hobgoblin was hitting on him.

Spock began to cough and cough getting Uhura's attention. "What is it honey?" Uhura asked worried.

"Is it possible...cough...cough. that you get me a glass of water, please."

"Of course, hon. I'll be back right back." As Uhura left to go get water, Spock motioned McCoy in his direction.

"Look Spock, if you want to have kinky sex with socks and an interactive toy that's your business, count me out." McCoy said matter of fact.

"No doctor. It is not that. We don't have much time." Spock said as he quickly peeled the covers from his body.

"Holy mother of god!" McCoy exclaimed as he stared at Jim naked under the sheets.

"As you see, I had no choice but to lie."

"Be careful Spock, do it too often your ears might grow."

Spock touched his ears, just to make sure it was true or not.

"Hi Bones. Are you ready to join the party? I'm having a great time." Jim answered turning around facing up his dick standing at attention.

"Now, I've seen everything."

"Please, Jim, keep your voice down, Uhura will be back."

"No problem. Not a peep." Jim said as he mocked closing his mouth with a key.

"Does Uhura know?" McCoy asked

"No, she does not and I wish her not to."

"Well, I don't know how long you'll be able to keep that up."

"It has been difficult so far."

"I can imagine." McCoy said.

"We need to get Nyota to leave so I can remove Jim from my room. Will you help me doctor?"

"I'll do what I can. Not sure how we're going to get her to leave?"

"I hear her." Spock almost shouted as he quickly covered Jim again with the covers.

"I got your water honey. So, did I miss anything while I was gone?"

McCoy and Spock just stared at each other while Jim began to lick Spock's inner thigh. Things were just beginning to heat up.


End file.
